DJ Aiko
by MahoKatonKitsune
Summary: A cute collge girl as a D.J. living with her best friend, new crush, and the whole gang! What will happen next?
1. New Job

D.J. Aiko  
  
Ch. 1- New Job  
  
~a college building~  
  
Aiko Nagame is an 18 year old, who's a freshman in college.  
She was walking along side with Chichiko, her best friend from childhood.  
"Hey! Look!" Chichiko said as she grabbed a paper from the bulletin board.  
Aiko turned around, "What?"  
The paper read 'College D.J. need! Come to Veri-kun for info.'  
"D.J.! That is so...cool! Let's go to Veri-kun now!" Aiko said as she dragged Chichiko.  
"But...but...Aiko-chan! Class start in two minutes!" Chichiko said.  
Aiko smiled, "We'll make it!"  
  
~a classroom~  
  
"So as we comprehend this problem..." a teacher blabbed as she wrote more notes on the board.  
Aiko quietly tiptoed inside.  
"Ah...Miss Nagame. Late again? You know this isn't high school. I can't give you detentions. So, please get to class   
on time." the teacher said as she turned around.  
Giggles were among the class.  
As Aiko sat down, the door suddenly opened.  
A guy the age of 21 came in, and he went to the teacher.  
"Oh yes, class this is our new student, Mr. Zazume, Yenske, please take your seat." the teacher said as she went back to her studies.  
Chichiko threw a note at her friend and it hit Aiko's head.  
"Ow..." she said as she rubbed her head.  
Chichiko motioned sorry.  
She opened the note and it read, 'Yenske doesn't look too bad...*drool* but it's weird how the new guy comes   
during the middle of the semester.'Aiko smiled quietly.  
Yenske took his seat behind Aiko.  
Chichiko looked over and wailed.  
"Lucky!" she motioned.  
The teacher turned around, "You know Ms. Chichiko if you like to act so much. Take a drama class, please."  
Aiko then burst out laughing  
  
~in front of a dorm~  
  
"Oh yeah very funny. Laugh your gut out then." Chichiko said as she opened the door to their room.  
(Author's Note: ok by now...you know Aiko and Chichiko are both best friends and they share everything! They're also roommates!)  
Aiko wondered away a little yet a sense of laughing.  
"Weird...the door won't open." Chichiko said as she turned the key again.  
Aiko walked towards her, "Huh?"  
The both of them then tried to open the door for a period time.  
  
~the dorm's security office~  
  
Mr. Fujisawa was an old man who was the security man for the dorms.  
The two best friends walked forward, approaching his office.  
"Um...Mr. Fujisawa, we can't open our door..." Chichiko said as she handed him the keys.  
The old man looked up, "Didn't you youngsters hear? Dorm's going down for remodeling!   
You were suppose to pack a month's worth of stuff out of here."  
"What!?" both of them said.  
  
~in front of an old house~  
  
Flashback- Mr. Fujisawa led them to their room to pack up. After the two got their stuff,  
Aiko asked, "But Mr. Fujisawa where will we crash at such a short notice?"  
The old man scratched his head, "Well...I remember! My nephew owns an old house for rent! He's about 23...  
ah well. I'll give you the address." -End Flashback  
  
"Uh...is this it?" Chichiko asked questionably.  
The house was sure old, Victorian- like too.  
Aiko shrugged and walked towards the front door to knock.  
A guy opened the door and asked, "What do you kids want?"  
Chichiko ran to him furiously, " Well for one, we're not kids! We happen to be attractive young ladies!"  
Aiko fell and the guys sighed.  
"Sorry, my friend he is a 'boy chaser'. Anyways, our dorm got shut down unnoticed so your uncle, Mr. Fujisawa  
recommended us to rent a place here." Aiko said as she pushed her friend out of the way.  
The guy eyed them suspiciously.  
"Come on in. Rent's here $200 per month. Rooms upstairs to the right." the guy said as he them upstairs.  
Chichiko gleamed, "Wow! $200, that's cheap! Um..what's your name?"  
"Issei. Kokorom, Issei." he replied.  
She squealed, "What a cute name! Can you help us unpack since we don't know where is where!"  
Issei smiled and nodded in agreement.  
Aiko sighed and though, 'Here we go again..." she then listened to continuous flirt of Chichiko to the cute Issei.  
  
~In front of the college's radio studio~  
  
"You're not trying out, Chichiko?" Aiko asked as they walked inside.  
Chichiko smiled, "No, Issei agreed to show me around town! He's a second primary sophmore."  
She then gleamed in sheer happiness.  
"23 year old...heh...Remember to pick me up at 4:30 pm!" Aiko said as Chichiko walked away.  
She entered the waiting room where Veri-kun had told her to go.  
There were at least four other people waiting too.  
When she sat down, a door opened and Veri-kun stepped in.  
"Now...this tryouts are for being D.J. from 6 pm to 9 pm. weekdays. Which features and host music of a-pop, anime, games, and dance music. The minimum wage is $12/ hour. If you do better with more listeners you salary goes up. You people want to back down. Please do now." Veri-kun said as he sat down.  
Two people left and three remained including Aiko-chan.  
"Ok...this was better than I expected", he said, "Now the first person come in the D.J. studio room with me."  
About 45 minutes passed and Aiko's turn was at hand.  
  
~inside the D.J. studio room~  
  
"So...Nagame, Aiko is it?" Veri-kun said as he looked at the clipboard.  
Aiko replied, "Yes, Veri-kun."  
"Ok...now", he said as he took out a piece of paper, "Now this listener just broke up with her boyfriend.   
Should she stay that way or get back together?"  
"Well...it depends on whether it was the boyfriend's fault or this relationship isn't going anywhere." she replied.  
Veri-kun smiled, "This listener thinks it's the boyfriend's fault as she wrote to us."  
"She thinks it is, right? Well, she should straighten things with her boyfriend first and then determine whether they still have a chance at it." she said as she looked around.  
He then wrote down some things on the board.  
"Now...sit down on the D.J.'s seat please." he said as he pulled the chair out.  
She gleamed, "Wow."  
"In front of you are the cd mixes that this D.J.'s timeslot uses. Please pick the best mix as if you were   
hosting a party." he said as he stood next to her.  
'Cool! All these music! SES and Shinhwa!' she thought amazed.  
"Ok." she replied.  
  
^15 minutes later^  
  
"I'm done, Veri-kun! I never knew our college had music like this!" Aiko said excitedly.  
He went over to examine her choice of music.  
'Manul, Hamasaki, Hikaru, and Kwon...Papaya...Wong...nice choices.' he thought.  
Veri-kun then leads Aiko outside to announce the new D.J.  
  
~the studio's waiting room~  
  
"Now I examined how each of you would do well in our requirements for our new D.J.", he looked at his  
clipboard, "Our new D.J. for Neo-Jap 98.6 fm. is...Aiko-Chan Nagame!"  
Aiko jumped around with happiness while shaking his hand.  
The other two left murmuring how a freshman got the job.  
He led her to the studio again.  
  
~inside the D.J. studio room~  
  
"Ok...Aiko-chan, your job starts next Monday 6 pm- 9 pm. I suggest you come 15 minutes earlier   
to prepare." Veri-kun said.  
He then showed her around and how to do stuff.  
After the tour of being a D.J., they both took a coffee break.  
  
~staff's lounge room~  
  
"Yum! Blueberry muffins! Thank Veri-kun but...why me?" she questioned.  
She gobbled down the delicious food.  
"You had good taste in music, you know how to solve problems, and because you're pretty cute." he complimented her.  
She blushed and said, "Thank you, Veri-kun. I'll do my best! I have to go now. Bye!"  
"K, later!" he waved.  
  
~a coffee shop~  
  
Chichiko-chan and Aiko-chan both agreed to meet at a small coffee shop with Issei.  
As Aiko waited, a hand touched her shoulder.  
"Huh?" she said as she turned around.  
It was Yenske.  
"Hi miss, may i take your...Aiko-chan?" he said surprised.  
Aiko gleamed, "What a coincidence! You work here?"  
"Yeah. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh...me? I'm waiting for Chichiko-chan and Issei-san to come and pick me up.  
"Hey...why don't you cancel that. I want to take you out tonight."  
He then turned away and blushed.  
'Is he asking me out?' she thought, 'Yeah!'  
Aiko then took out her cellular phone and dialed Chichiko's number.  
"You go Aiko!" Chichiko said over the phone.  
Aiko blabbed, "Oh come on! You've got Issei-san already! I have to go run now bye."  
"Bye." Chichiko said and both the phones clicked off.  
Aiko then turned around to face him, "So where off to now Yenske-san!"  
"Wait a second k?" he said as he walked over to the counter.  
"What do you have to do?"  
"I have to tell my manager I'm taking the afternoon off."  
He talked to a guy near the cash register and returned to the cute Aiko.  
"So...Yenske-san, where are we going?" she asked as she stood up.  
"I heard there was this 3-day festival in town."  
"That sounds fun!"  
"Yea. Let's go!"  
He took her hand and leads her to his car.  
'He's holding my hand! Oh my gosh...' she thought excitedly, 'Nice car...'  
He smiled.  
The car was an Acura Civic model, silver lining, and a 2003 model.  
  
~the festival's front gates~  
  
The two went inside and had the best day of their lives.  
They went around going on rides, played booth games, and ate yummy fair food.  
  
~in front of Issei's house~  
  
Yenske and Aiko were walking up the steps.  
"I had a really great time! Thanks for the cute stuff animal you won."  
Aiko said happily as she held the humongus Mokona doll.  
Yenske smiled, "You're welcome. I enjoyed my time with you too."  
She looked at her watch, '10 pm.', it read.  
"I have to go inside now..." she said as she reached for the doorknob.  
"Yeah...I guess." he said.  
They both stopped and leaned in closer as their faced touched close enough to...  
but the door suddenly opened.  
"Hey Aiko-chan! Thought you were...you were...opps!" Chichiko said as she closed the door quickly.  
The both then blushed and departed in their ways.  
Yenske glanced at her while she walked inside the house, and Aiko looked at him as he opened his car.  
  
~Aiko's room~  
  
She held a pen and started to write, "Dear Diary, today Sept. 15 is the best day of my life! Remember  
the cute guy, I told you about? Zazume Yenske, he asked me out today! I also got the D.J. job I applied for.  
Well, we went to the festival in town and he got me a cute Mokona doll! We also were very close to getting my first kiss! But even best friends ruin moments too...-.-;;; yup, Chichik-chan opened the door right when we were about to kiss! *sniff* I smell a little right now so I'm going to hit the showers!"  
She then locked her diary and entered the restrooms.  
  
^1/2 hour later^  
  
Chichiko was in Aiko's chair reading something.  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Aiko said as she approached her friend with a wet towel over her head.  
Chichiko smiled and gave her the item in which she was reading.  
"MY DIARY!" Aiko yelled angrily.  
"Yeah..interesting...read the whole thing!" Chichiko said as she threw the key to her.  
Aiko ran over to her and slammed the book over her friend's head.  
"Ouchie!", Chichiko shouted, "What was that for!?"  
"What was that for? That was for ruining my first kiss and searching through my diary!" Aiko yelled as she kicked her out of the room.  
  
~outside the front door of Aiko's room~  
  
Chichiko sighed and rubbed her head as she sat slickly.  
  
~outside of a dorm~  
  
"What!? Remodeling?" Yenske said suprised.  
The man said, "Yeah, sorry Mr. Zazume. Please crash somewhere else."  
Yenske walked away grumbling while loading his stuff on his car.  
  
~in front of an old house~  
  
"Hey!" Yenske said as he spotted a rent sign in front of a house.  
'That house looked very...familiar...' he thought suspiciously, 'Oh well. I need  
a place to stay anyways.'  
He walked to the door and knocked.  
A young man opened the door and the two chatted.  
"So, it's decided $250 a month for rent's. Your room is next to the stairs on the right.," the guy said as he helped Yenske carry his luggage upstairs.  
"Thanks man." Yenske said as they shook hands.  
Issei smiled, "No problem."  
  
~inside of Yenske's empty room~  
  
'Guess I'll unpack and take a shower...' he thought.  
  
^1/2 hour later, inside the restrooms^  
  
After unpacking, he had to hit the showers.  
As he opened the door, Aiko was changing into her nightclothes.  
"Yenske...Yen...EI!!!" Aiko yelled.  
She was half way dressed as she got a towel to cover herself.  
He ran outside blushing in furiously.  
"What are you doing here!" they both said, "My rent's here!"  
Aiko wore a big shirt over her and stepped outside facing Yenske-san.  
"I'm...really sorry. I didn't know you were in there. I...I wasn't peeping or anything." he said.  
They stood in silent and though, 'I don't know what to say...'  
"Let's just forget this happened." she said as she entered her room.  
  
~inside the showers~  
  
"Man...I really blew my chances with Aiko-chan." Yenske said as he stood in the shower stall.  
He looked up in isolation and though, 'Aiko...'  
  
~inside Aiko's room~  
  
'Why is my heart pounding so much...He literally...' she thought doubtfully.  
Aiko then let out a long breath of sigh.  
"Hey! Aiko-chan, midnight snacks! Come on down." Issei yelled from downstairs.  
Aiko replied, "Coming Issei-san!"  
  
~kitchen room~  
  
Issei handed Aiko two snack trays.  
"Two trays of sticky bon-bon balls!!!" Aiko gleamed hungrily.  
Issei smiled and laughed, "No, Aiko-chan. It's for the new guy his name's..."  
"Yenske." she finished.  
"How'd you know??? Never mind that." he said unquestionably.  
  
~right outside of Yenske's room~  
  
'Just act normal...that was just a little mishaps.' she thought.  
She knocked on the door and Yenske opened it.  
The two stood in silence again.  
"Issei-san wanted to give you this snack tray for a midnight snack." she said.  
He looked up, "Thanks."  
Yenske took the tray and sat on his table to eat.  
She followed him inside the room  
"Wow...What a neat room." she said surprised.  
The room was filled with techno stuff with posters of anime, games, and singers.  
In the corner, something caught her eye.  
She walked over and glanced at it.  
"Whoa...concert posters of the J-pop Festival 2001!" she said.  
The corner had a small, tall box filled with posters of singers.  
He walked over to her, "I know...cool eh? I went to the festival last year. Hey Aiko...  
Do you think we could...go out another time?"  
Aiko smiled warmly, "I would be delighted to Yenske-san..."  
"That's good to know." he said as he handed her the empty tray.  
She stepped outside of the room.  
"I have to go..." she said quietly.  
"Do you?"  
All of the sudden, a door next to them opened.  
"Hey if you two 'lovebirds' would please book a room or something. That would be nice and  
helpful." a guy said.  
"Who are you?" they both asked.  
Issei and Chichiko ran upstairs.  
"Ah...shoot. I forgot to tell you. My friend here name's Kaori is also living here too..."  
Issei said apoligically.  
Chichiko jumped on his back, "Issei-san! Let's go downstairs...alone."  
"Ugh...I'm in a love hell." Kaori said as he slammed the door.  
"What's wrong with him?" Chichiko asked sarcastically.  
Issei replied, "He's like...an internet freak? Doesn't get out much neither does he date much either!"  
"Hey! I can get a date anytime! Watch me flirt with a really hot Asian chick!" Kaori yelled.  
"Sure..." they all said and bursted into laughter.  
'One more day of life...' Aiko thought happily.  
  
:::..To Be Continued..::: 


	2. New Promises

D.J. Aiko  
  
Ch. 2- New Promises  
  
~inside the D.J.'s studio~  
  
The new day was Monday. The first day our Aiko Nagame was a D.J.  
'Wow...', Aiko thought as she sat down.  
"Now you follow the requests list Emily gives you. She will also give you  
the phone calls to talk to. Now show starts in a minute after the commercials  
are done! Good Luck!" Veri-kun said as he exited the studio.  
Aiko looked around, 'Now...I say...ugh...Get your head together Aiko!'  
Emily motioned from Aiko and Three, Two, and One!  
"Konban Wa! Minna! This is your new host D.J. Aiko! I'll be on 6-9 pm.  
each weekday! So enjoy your time as you listen!" Aiko said gallantly.  
The song, "Akai Kutsu" by Sasaki Yuko, was played.  
Emily looked over and smiled.  
'Oh gosh...' Aiko thought tiredly.  
  
^3 hours later^  
  
Aiko stepped out of the studio.  
"You were amazing! Alot of listeners were on this evening!" Veri-kun said as   
he handed her a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks...it was exciting yet exhausting." she said as she was sipping the coffee.  
He glanced, "Yeah, I know. Well, see you tomorrow. I think you're ride's here."  
He pointed at Chichiko who was waving intensely outside the studio's window.  
  
~inside a sushi bar~  
  
Issei and the whole gang decided to celebrate Aiko's first night as a great D.J.  
"Cheers to Aiko-chan!" all of them said.  
Then they all clanked their glasses together.  
"You're show was great!" Issei complimented.  
The five then muttered among themselves.  
"Chichiko leaned to Aiko and whispered in her ear.  
"Seriously? You're actaully official???" Aiko said quietly.  
Chichiko smiled, "Yup! I'm 'officially' dating Issei-san!"  
Aiko snickered for her friend's happiness.  
'You think she'll finally settle? Heh...' she thought.  
"What's internet freak doing here, Chichiko?" she asked.  
Chichiko looked at her sake drink, "Oh...him? He wanted to tag along to get the free food."  
The two laughed merrily.  
It was sort off a suprise to them that the freak would actually go out.  
'Maybe there's something more to him...' Aiko thought.  
After that thought, the food came out and they all ate precisivly.  
  
~the parking lot~  
  
After partying, Issei, Chichiko, and Kaori decided to look at the fireworks.  
While, Yenske took Aiko home.  
She was so drunk that Issei thought she should go home and that Yenske would take her.  
"See you guys later!" Yenske said as he held Aiko with one arm and the other to open the cardoor.  
The other three waved and left.  
  
~inside Yenske's car~  
  
"Whew...Aiko, what kind of sake did you drink?" Yenske laughed as he drove.  
Aiko sat next to him and was half asleep.  
"Ninety cans of sake on the wall! Ninety..." Aiko said lethargicly.  
Yenske smiled at her and he accidently made a sharp turn.  
Aiko, half-asleeped, fell on his lap.  
"Aiko!" he said blushingly.  
He just glanced at her and took one hand to stroke her hair.  
  
~in Aiko's room~  
  
Yenske carried the drunksome Aiko into her room.  
He layed her down as she reached for his back.  
"Please...don't go...", Aiko said drunkly, "Stay here..."  
Yenske blushed infuriously and tried to get away.  
Aiko pulled him down as they're bodies touched each others.  
"Aiko! Are you still drunk? Oh gosh! Please let me go!" Yenske said nervously.  
She ignored him and then started to rub her nose against his.  
He looked at her and then gave into her trance.  
They both then kissed each other lispfully.  
  
The next morning, Aiko awoke sleepfully.  
It was a peaceful Saturday morning.  
As she opened her eyes, she saw Yenske lying on her lap as he sat on a chair.  
"Yenkse-san? What..what happened?" she said as he woke up.  
He blushed and sat straight.  
"I don't remember either...I just remember carrying you to your room and then  
you got all...oh my God..." he said spifully.  
"Huh? What exactly did happen?" she asked as she yawned and streched her arms.  
Yenske licked his lips and thought, 'She got onto me last night!'  
Flasback- Just as they were kissing, Aiko whispered to him, "I love you, Yenske-san..."  
He blushed and they began to kiss again...After a period time of making out, Aiko fell asleep again.  
Yenske smiled blissfully and stood up and covered her with a blanket.  
He grabbed a chair and sat next to her, thinking about her tenderly until he fell asleep in her lap. -End of Flashback  
She looked at him while he zoned out and smiled.  
"That's ok Yenske-san. I trust you!" she said enthusiatiscly.  
He snickered and said, "Hey let me go downstairs and prepare breakfast for you...you must  
still be sort off drowsy from last night."  
"Oh...ok, thanks! Though my mouth does taste kind of like peppermint..." she said as she  
smelled her breath.  
"Heh, must've been the sake." he said as he went outside.  
She looked at him strangely until he was gone; she layed on her bed again.  
She was resting until she heard a knock at her door.  
She got up and opened the door.  
It was Kaori.  
"Kaori-san?" Aiko said sleepily as she stood there with her pjs.  
He smiled and said, "Hey Aiko...I was thinking...myabe we could go to some place sometime...as a friend I mean!"  
He then blushed and looked down.  
'He's so sweet! Despite his freakiness of his nature, I guess we could go as friends.' she thought.  
She then replied, "Ok sure."  
Just as she said that, something crashed behind them.  
Yenske picked up the tray of food he dropped.  
"I'm so sorry!" he said as he picked it up and shoved the tray into Kaori's hands.  
"Yenske! Wait!" Aiko yelled, but it was too late broken-hearted Yenske ran down the stairs.  
Kaori stared at the incident in shock and said, "I'm sorry, Aiko. I asked you out...Sorry about Yenske...Let's just forget I just asked you."  
He said as he handed her the plate and went into his room.  
She dropped the tray and slumped to the floor.  
'What...What just happened? I...I lost...Yenske...just becuase of me going with Kaori as friends? Everything happened...happened...too fast.' after that thought, she fainted in front of her door.  
  
~inside Chichiko's room~  
  
Chichiko looked at her friend cautiously and layed a wet, warm cloth over her forehead.  
Her friend opened her eyes slowly in confusion; she tried to sit up but failed.  
"No Aiko-chan, you shouldn't try to move..." Chichiko said concernedly.  
Aiko shook her head, "What happened?"  
"Me and Issei saw you lying on the floor in front of your door. We borught you into my room."  
Chichiko said as she reached to touch Aiko's forehead, "Oh! You're burning up so quickly!"  
She walked over to the restroom and returned with a thermometer.  
She stuck into Aiko's mouth.  
"Mph!" Aiko said as her friend put the meter in her mouth.  
"Hold still Aiko. I want to see what your temperature is. If you're fever's high enough, we'll have  
to take you to a doctor!" Chichiko said gloomily as she sat next to her friend. 


End file.
